<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Chance by K_Sakura7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209570">One Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Sakura7/pseuds/K_Sakura7'>K_Sakura7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Sorry for the pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Sakura7/pseuds/K_Sakura7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If God gave you another chance to live, what would you do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy 19th y'all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hal pertama yang Wooseok pikirkan ketika membuka matanya adalah gelap. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, deretan batu nisan dengan gundukan tanah di depannya. Pertanyaan 5W 1H muncul dipikirkannya. Mana ada lelaki normal yang mendatangi tempat pemakaman di malam hari. Wooseok memang tidak memiliki rasa takut berkunjung ke tempat seperti ini walaupun di malam hari, tapi pertanyaan yang sama tetap mengusik pikiran dia.</p><p>“Kenapa aku bisa disini?”</p><p>Wooseok mencoba berjalan berkeliling dengan harapan menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Baru saja langkah pertama dimulai namun dia sudah terserimpet kakinya sendiri. Tangan Wooseok dengan reflek menjulur ke arah batu nisan di depannya dengan harapan dapat menahan agar dia tidak terjatuh. Akan tetapi alih-alih menyentuh, tangan Wooseok malah menembus benda kokoh tersebut sehingga dia pun terjatuh ke bumi.</p><p>Dalam keadaan normal seharusnya kepala Wooseok sudah berdarah karena terbentur dengan batu pualam yang mengelilingi makam tersebut. Tetapi Wooseok tidak merasakan baik rasa sakit maupun darah yang seharusnya mengalir keluar. Netra Wooseok beralih ke tulisan yang terukir di atas batu nisan dan dia pun terkejut.</p><p>
  <em>Here Lies Kim Wooseok Beloved son, friend and lover 1996.10.27 – 20xx.06.07</em>
</p><p>“Aku.. sudah..”</p><p>“Benar, kamu sudah mati.”</p><p>Wooseok tertegun mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan sebuah sosok berbaju putih. Namun baju putih yang dikenakan sosok ini bukan lah baju seperti makhluk halus pada umumnya melainkan baju seragam taekwondo. Jika tidak ada sayap putih dan lingkaran bando di atas kepalanya, Wooseok akan mengira dia hantu seorang atlet taekwondo.</p><p>“Kamu... siapa?” Wooseok bertanya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mempertahankan dirinya.</p><p>Sosok dihadapannya tersenyum. “<em>I’m your fairy godbrother</em>. Mengerti kan? Karena aku bukan ibu-ibu jadi <em>bro</em> bukan <em>mother</em> hehehe...”</p><p>Wooseok, masih dalam posisi defensif, memutar bola matanya. “Baiklah <em>bro</em> bisa kah kamu jelaskan kenapa kita berada disini?”</p><p>‘Malaikat’ tersebut mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang tersemat di sabuk hitam taekwondonya. Dia berdeham sebelum membaca isi kertas tersebut. “Selamat malam saudara Kim Wooseok. Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Yohan -iya nama marga kita sama tapi kita tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali- disini selaku perwakilan dari Tuhan untuk membimbing anda dalam misi mengabulkan berbagai permohonan terakhir anda sebelum anda dapat berpulang ke dunia lainnya. Apakah dapat dimengerti sampai disini?”</p><p>Wooseok mengangguk perlahan. Yohan pun melanjutkan bacaannya. “Kematian Kim Wooseok pada tanggal 7 Juni 20xx adalah sebuah kesalahan dari pihak kami dimana kematian anda seharusnya tidak terjadi di hari tersebut. Oleh sebab itu Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuk mengabulkan segala permohonan Kim Wooseok di dunia fana ini selama 24 jam. Permohonan tersebut dapat berupa apa saja tidak batasan kecuali empat hal: membuat orang jatuh cinta, membunuh orang, membalikkan waktu atau menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati selamanya. Harap diingat bahwa waktu 24 jam tersebut dimulai sejak dibacakannya surat ini, yaitu 27 Oktober jam 00.00. <em>Terms and conditions applied</em>.”</p><p>Yohan menggulung kembali surat tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Wooseok. Setelah membaca kembali surat yang isinya sama persis seperti ucapan Yohan barusan, Wooseok pun berkata, “Aku.. beneran sudah mati?”</p><p>Sekarang giliran malaikat dihadapan Wooseok memutar matanya. “Kan sudah aku bilang tadi. Iya kamu sudah mati. Meninggal. Mokat. Semua itu lah.. apa kamu tidak ingat kejadiannya? Seharusnya sekarang kamu sudah ingat sih...”</p><p>Tiba-tiba saja sebuah memori muncul dibenak Wooseok. Saat itu kota sedang hujan deras. Wooseok baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko dan memasuki mobil yang terparkir di depan toko tersebut. Dikarenakan hari sudah larut, tidak banyak kendaraan lain yang melintas di jalan tersebut. Tidak lama Wooseok sampai di persimpangan lampu lalu lintas. Lampu berwarna hijau baru saja menyala ketika Wooseok melewatinya. Saat itu pula Wooseok membetulkan letak kaca spionnya yang miring sehingga dia tidak menyadari terdapat kendaraan lain yang tengah berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah kanan Wooseok. Hal berikut yang Wooseok ingat adalah pecahan kaca, bau hujan yang bercampur dengan darah serta rasa sakit yang luar biasa.</p><p>“Sepertinya ingatanmu sudah kembali.” Yohan mengambil posisi di sebelah Wooseok yang duduk di atas makamnya. Dia meletakan tangan di pundak Wooseok. “Maaf, tidak seharusnya hari itu kamu bertemu dengan maut. Tadinya kamu hanya sebagai salah satu saksi karena baru keluar dari toko, tapi sayangnya kamu keluar lebih cepat dari yang kami kira.”</p><p>Wooseok menepis tangan Yohan. “Apa gunanya. Semua sudah terjadi. Aku mati. Tidak hidup.”</p><p>“Hei hei hei jangan berkata seperti itu. Makanya Tuhan memberikan kamu kesempatan untuk menikmati waktu di dunia ini selama 24 jam. Dan disinilah aku, malaikat yang siap membantumu selama 24 jam ini!” Yohan pun berdiri dan membungkuk dengan hormat.</p><p>Wooseok mendengus. “Malaikat macam apa yang memakai seragam taekwondo seolah mau mengajak berantem.”</p><p>“<em>The one and only Kim Yohan</em>,” kata Yohan tersenyum sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang seperti kelinci. Wooseok masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. “Oke oke sebetulnya seragam asli aku masih dicuci dan belum kering. Baju ini doang yang tersisa, mau tidak mau aku pakai baju ini daripada telanjang.” Wooseok bersyukur paling tidak masih ada baju yang bisa dikenakan Yohan. Jika dia melihat <em>fairy godbrother</em> dalam keadaan telanjang, Wooseok mungkin akan mengakhiri hidupnya lagi.</p><p>“Lalu kenapa baru sekarang aku diberi kesempatan? Padahal aku sudah mati berbulan-bulan lalu.”</p><p>Yohan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Anu, itu.. birokrasi di atas ribet, banyak prosesnya. Dokumen yang harus disetujui sebelum bisa dapat permohonan pun banyak. Dan punya kamu.... baru diacc kemarin. Hehe..”</p><p>Wooseok penasaran apakah dia akan auto masuk neraka jika melempar seorang malaikat dengan batu nisan.</p><p>“Oke!” Yohan menepuk tangannya. “Jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, silakan sebutkan permintaan pertama yang ingin kak Wooseok! Eh aku panggil kak gapapa kan ya? Toh tampang kamu lebih tua daripada aku..”</p><p>Yohan dengan cekatan menangkis pukulan yang diberikan Wooseok. “Jadi mau dipanggil apa? Bapak Wooseok? Tuan Wooseok? Yang mulia?”</p><p>Wooseok menurunkan tangannya. “Setelah dipikir-pikir kakak juga gapapa. Memangnya umur kamu berapa?”</p><p>“Umur aku jelas jauuh lebih tua daripada kamu, tapi kalau tubuh aku udah <em>default</em> 20 tahun sih.”</p><p>“Bisa ga sih aku ganti <em>fairy godbrother</em>?” ujar Wooseok sambil memijat kepalanya yang tidak sakit.</p><p>Yohan mendecak. “Sayang sekali, tidak bisa <em>refund</em> atau tukar tambah gan. Yang lain juga lagi pada sibuk, cuma aku doang yang <em>available</em> saat ini.”</p><p>“Walaupun permohonan pertama aku minta buat ganti <em>fairy godbrother</em>?”</p><p>“Itu termasuk <em>terms and condition</em> yang tadi disebutkan. Jadi tidak bisa.”</p><p>Wooseok berpikir dosa sebanyak apa yang dia perbuat selama hidup sehingga mendapat malaikat seperti Yohan ini.</p><p>“Dosa kamu tidak banyak kok, makanya kamu dapat malaikat bintang lima seperti aku ini. Kenapa? Kaget ya aku bisa baca pikiran?” Yohan menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi terkejut tergambar dari wajah Wooseok. “Tenang saja aku tidak akan membaca pikiranmu kalau udah mulai mikirin yang jorok-jorok.”</p><p>Rasanya Wooseok ingin <em>resign</em> kembali dari kehidupan.</p><p>“Hei hei jangan begitu dong.. dokumen kamu sudah susah payah aku proses supaya diacc, jangan disia-siakan kesempatan ini!”</p><p>Wooseok menghela napasnya. “Baiklah.. tapi aku masih belum tahu mau minta apa. Biasanya orang-orang pada minta apa?”</p><p>“Hmm..” Yohan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan merawang jauh seolah berusaha mengingat, “banyak sih. Ada yang masih menyesal belum nulis wasiat untuk hartanya, ada yang <em>workaholic</em> jadi pengen menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum pergi, ada juga yang ingin menghabiskan momen terakhir dengan yang terkasihnya atau keluarganya..”</p><p><em>keluarga</em>... saat itu juga Wooseok jadi teringat kedua orangtuanya. Berhubung Wooseok anak tunggal, orangtuanya sangatlah dekat dengannya. Jika ada apa-apa Wooseok pasti bercerita ke orangtuanya dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Wooseok penasaran bagaimana keadaan mereka setelah anak semata wayangnya pergi meninggalkan mereka</p><p>“Sepertinya kamu sudah ada ide untuk permohonan pertamamu..” komentar Yohan yang membaca pikiran Wooseok.</p><p>“Bisa ga sih jangan membaca pikiran orang seenaknya.” Yohan mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda dia menyesal. “Tapi benar aku sudah menerapkan permohonanku. Aku ingin melihat orang tuaku.”</p><p>Yohan sedikit heran. “Oh? Hanya melihat? Tidak mau bertemu langsung?”</p><p>Wooseok mengelus lengannya perlahan, gestur ketika dia sedang ragu. “Aku.. takut mereka akan terkejut kalau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Untuk sementara aku mau lihat keadaan dulu saja.”</p><p>“Baiklah, <em>your wish is my command.</em>” Yohan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet beberapa tombol.</p><p>“Sedang apa?” Wooseok bertanya sambil mencoba mengintip isi ponsel Yohan.</p><p>“Memanggil mobil terbang,” jawab Yohan sambil berjalan santai menuju jalan utama.</p><p>Wooseok pun mengekori di belakangnya. Disana sudah terdapat mobil <em>citycar</em> yang tampak normal, Wooseok tadinya sedikit berharap mobilnya bakal seperti di Harry Potter. Dia menunjuk mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan tersebut. “Kita naik mobil ini ke rumah orang tua aku?”</p><p>“Iyap. Tenang saja aku pandai menyetir kok, sudah punya SIM A sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu,” kata Yohan sebelum memasuki bangku pengemudi.</p><p>Wooseok pun memasuki mobil dan duduk di bangku penumpang sebelah pengemudi. Interior mobil tersebut simpel, tidak ada hiasan apapun seolah mobil tersebut baru saja keluar dari <em>showroom</em>. “Memang kita ga bisa <em>teleport</em> ato naik apa gitu yang bisa pindah dalam sekejap?”</p><p>“Ada sih layanan namanya Go-Roq. Singkatan Go Burroq. Tapi berhubungan kamu hanya manusia biasa jadi anggaran ga cukup buat nyewa itu, yang ada nanti gaji aku yang dipotong.. dan dipotongnya bakal banyak banget karena harganya mahal.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Matahari sudah keluar dari ufuk timur ketika Yohan memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat rumah orang tua Wooseok. Menurut Yohan, waktu mereka terbuang banyak karena Wooseok terlalu lama berpikir untuk permohonan pertama. Sementara itu Wooseok protes karena Yohan menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan 20km/jam lah yang membuat mereka lama sampai di rumah orang tua Wooseok.</p><p>“Kalau terlalu cepat nanti bisa ditilang! Aku ga mau bayar denda, mahal banget cuy!” dalih Yohan sambil keluar dari mobil. Entah sudah berapa kali Wooseok menghela napasnya sejak bersama Yohan. Dia sudah kehilangan hitungan sejak helaan napas ke 59.</p><p>Mereka berdua memasuki perkarangan rumah orangtua Wooseok. Semenjak memasuki kuliah, orangtua Wooseok yang sudah pensiun memutuskan untuk berpindah dari rumah mereka di ibu kota ke daerah di pinggiran kota. Mereka membeli sebuah rumah dua tingkat dengan perkarangan yang cukup luas untuk dibuat kebun. Beberapa pohon tertanam di sekitar rumah membuat rumah tersebut asri dan sejuk.</p><p>Langkah Wooseok terhenti di depan pintu utama. Dalam hati dia masih merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya terlebih dahulu. Berbagai skenario telah terbentuk dalam pikiran Wooseok tentang bagaimana reaksi orangtuanya jika melihat anak mereka kembali. Yohan, yang tidak sengaja ‘mendengar’ pikiran Wooseok, mendorong Wooseok sehingga dia berjalan menembus pintu depan. “Pikiranmu kejauhan, kau lupa ya mereka gak bisa ngeliat kita,” kata Yohan yang juga ikutan menembus pintu.</p><p>Wooseok ingin memarahi Yohan ketika indera penciumannya mendeteksi sesuatu. Aroma masakan rumah. Wooseok pun melangkah menuju ke dapur, tempat asal aroma tersebut, sementara Yohan mengikutinya di belakang.</p><p>Di dapur, Wooseok melihat ibunya sedang menata masakannya ke atas piring. Wooseok ingin sekali menuju ke sosok wanita yang telah membesarkan dia dan memeluknya. Namun, dia pun teringat peringatan yang Yohan berikan saat di mobil. “Selama dalam sosok ‘hantu’ kamu tidak boleh disentuh oleh manusia. Karena kalau tersentuh, kamu akan langsung menghilang. Ingat itu baik-baik ya!” Wooseok akhirnya hanya bisa memeluk lengannya sendiri sambil memandang ibunya dengan penuh rindu.</p><p>Setelah selesai menata makanan diatas meja, ibunya pergi menuju ke ruang tamu yang berada di sebelah ruang makan. Wooseok pun diam-diam mengikuti ibunya dari belakang sambil tetap menjaga jarak. Di salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut, ayah Wooseok sedang duduk sambil berdoa di hadapan berbagai foto. Saat Wooseok mendekat, dia baru menyadari bahwa foto-foto tersebut adalah foto Wooseok yang mereka miliki. Ibu Wooseok duduk disebelah ayah Wooseok dan ikut berdoa bersama.</p><p>Selesai berdoa, ibu Wooseok pun menepuk pundak ayah Wooseok perlahan. “Ayo kita sarapan Yah. Jangan lupa kita kan mau jenguk Wooseok nanti.”</p><p>Ayah Wooseok mengangguk. “Miris ya Bu. Hari ini seharusnya kita merayakan ulang tahun dia, tapi yang ada malah kita pergi ke makam.”</p><p>“Wooseok juga pasti tidak ingin kita bersedih di hari ini. Lebih baik kita cepat makan biar kita bisa cepat kesana sebelum cuaca makin panas,” kata ibu Wooseok sambil mengelus perlahan lengan suaminya.</p><p>Ayah Wooseok mengeluarkan helaan napas sebelum dia bangkit dan menuju ke ruang makan bersama istrinya, meninggalkan Wooseok dan Yohan di ruang tamu. Wooseok memandang orang tuanya yang sedang makan pagi dari ruang tamu. Dalam kondisi normal, seharusnya Wooseok berada di antara mereka. Duduk sarapan bersama, bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi sejak terakhir mereka bertemu. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Sekarang Wooseok hanya bisa memandang kedua orang tuanya sementara mereka menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke makam anak mereka.</p><p>“Yohan..” panggil Wooseok setelah orang tua Wooseok pergi dari rumah.</p><p>“Hm?” sahut Yohan yang masih melihat-lihat berbagai foto Wooseok di altar.</p><p>“Kalau ga salah kamu bilang kamu melakukan <em>background check</em> kan sebelum ini, makanya kamu tahu rumah aku dimana.”</p><p>Yohan memindahkan atensinya ke Wooseok. “Benar, kenapa emangnya?”</p><p>“Bagaimana keadaan orang tua aku setelah aku meninggal?” tanya Wooseok sambil memandang foto keluarganya yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu.</p><p>Ekspresi wajah Yohan menjadi agak suram. “Parah. Memang sulit ketika orang yang kamu sayangi meninggalkan mereka, apalagi anaknya. <em>No parent should have to bury their child</em>.”</p><p>“.... itu bukannya quote dari Lord of the Rings ya?”</p><p>“Akhirnya! <em>Finally someone knows about this</em>! Maaf, orang-orang yang aku dampingi tidak yang mengerti ketika aku ngomong gitu..” Yohan menambahkan karena Wooseok menatapnya dengan kebingungan. “Oke, balik lagi.. <em>it was really tough for them. They would not be just fine like now if not because of him</em>.”</p><p>“Dia? Siapa?” Dalam hati Wooseok berharap Yohan akan menjawab nama orang yang berada dalam pikirannya.</p><p>“Lee Jinhyuk.”</p><p>Wooseok terbelalak mendengar nama tersebut karena prediksinya ternyata benar. Nama dari orang yang telah merebut hati dan selalu berada dalam pikirannya. Orang yang menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih Kim Wooseok. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok sudah menjalin hubungan selama beberapa tahun. Wooseok yakin selain kedua orang tuanya, Jinhyuk pasti yang paling terpukul dengan kepergiannya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Wooseok ingin menangis.</p><p>“Dia juga melewati masa sulit ketika kehilangan kamu,” kata Yohan seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Wooseok. “Lee Jinhyuk.. butuh beberapa minggu sampai dia dapat beraktivitas normal kembali, itu pun berkat teman-temannya yang menyeret dia untuk ikut konseling. Setelah itu, dia selalu mengecek keadaan orang tuamu, memastikan mereka untuk tidak larut dalam kesedihan juga.”</p><p>Wooseok menggigit bibirnya. Matanya terpejam agar air matanya tidak keluar. Memikirkan jika Wooseok kehilangan Jinhyuk sudah sangat berat baginya. Sayangnya, bagi Jinhyuk hal tersebut bukanlah suatu skenario dalam pikiran. Bagi Jinhyuk itu adalah realita. Membayangkan Jinhyuk menghadapi realita itu seorang diri sudah cukup membuat Wooseok ingin menangis.</p><p>Yohan merasakan perubahan suasana hati Wooseok, mengelus punggung Wooseok perlahan seolah sedang berusaha menenangkan.</p><p>Setelah Wooseok merasa lebih tenang, dia pun berkata, “Yohan.. untuk permohonan selanjutnya tolong antarkan aku ke suatu tempat.”</p><p>“Baiklah.” Yohan menjawab sambil tersenyum simpatik. “Kita mau kemana?”</p><p>“Apartemen aku dan Jinhyuk.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yohan memarkirkan mobil terbangnya di depan balkon apartemen. Menurut Yohan lebih aman daripada parkir di jalan yang potensinya tinggi untuk tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan manusia. Apartemen Wooseok dan Jinhyuk terletak di pusat kota yang menjangkau tempat kerja keduanya. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen setelah lulus kuliah guna mengurangi pengeluaran ongkos karena baik rumah dan kosan semasa mereka kuliah sangat jauh dari tempat kerja. Kalau kata Jinhyuk dulu sih simulasi kehidupan di masa depan, yang sukses membuatnya mendapat pukulan dari Wooseok dengan wajah merah. Jaraknya dari rumah orang tua Wooseok yang cukup jauh membuat mereka tiba di sana ketika matahari sudah bersinar terang di atas kepala.</p><p>Wooseok melangkah menembus pintu balkonnya. Pemandangan familiar tertangkap netranya. Ruang tengah dengan TV 40” terpasang di dinding dengan berbagai koleksi DVD dibawahnya. Disamping TV, terdapat meja kerja yang biasa Jinhyuk gunakan dan lemari buku. Berbagai bantal dan <em>bean bag</em> tersebar di sofa yang berhadapan dengan TV. Wooseok tidak terkejut melihat semuanya tertata sesuai tempatnya, mengingat Jinhyuk lah yang lebih menyukai kerapian diantara mereka berdua.</p><p>Wooseok berjalan menuju ruang tidurnya dengan harapan dapat menemukan sosok kekasihnya yang biasanya masih berada di alam mimpi pada jam segini. Namun Wooseok hanya menemukan kamar tidur yang kosong. Tempat tidurnya sudah tertata rapi. Wooseok pun melihat kalender meja yang terletak di nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Terdapat sebuah lingkaran pada tanggal 27 oktober dengan tulisan “D-DAY!” dan sebuah <em>post it</em> yang bertuliskan “Jangan lupa ketemu ayah-ibu”.</p><p>Yohan menghampiri Wooseok, “Aku tidak merasakan ada hawa manusia disini. Mungkin dia sedang pergi?”</p><p>Wooseok mengangguk. “Kayaknya dia pergi bersama orang tua aku.” Jujur Wooseok sedikit kecewa dia tidak dapat bertemu Jinhyuk. Walau ada sebagian rasa lega karena sesungguhnya dia belum siap berhadapan kembali dengan Jinhyuk. Setelah berkeliling kamarnya, Wooseok menemukan semua barangnya masih berada di tempatnya. Sepertinya Jinhyuk belum sempat (atau belum siap?) untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.</p><p>Wooseok berpindah ke kamar kedua, yang dialihfungsikan menjadi ruang kerja Wooseok. Kamar tersebut memiliki jendela yang lebar dan mendapat pencahayaan yang cukup banyak, membuat Wooseok senang untuk melukis karyanya disana. Walau sebenarnya alasan Jinhyuk memilih apartemen dengan dua kamar adalah satu kamar lagi dipersiapkan untuk anak mereka. Ya, hubungan mereka sudah berada pada tahap mereka sudah merencanakan masa depan bersama. Namun, mereka berdua sepakat untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius sampai keadaan ekonomi mereka berdua stabil.</p><p>Terkejut adalah perasaan yang Wooseok rasakan ketika memasuki ruang kerjanya. Wooseok menyangka paling tidak ruangannya akan penuh debu karena sudah tidak digunakan atau kalau tidak peralatan melukisnya yang sudah dibereskan. Namun, yang Wooseok lihat adalah sebuah kamar kosong. Peralatan melukisnya masih ada pada tempatnya, tapi dia tidak menemukan satupun lukisan yang telah dia buat. Wooseok langsung teringat sesuatu. Dia pun menghampiri Yohan dan berkata, “Kita harus pergi.”</p><p>“Hah? Kita baru aja sampe disini. Mau kemana?” tanya Yohan yang ditarik Wooseok untuk segera menuju ke mobil terbang.</p><p>“Ke tempat kerja aku. Ada yang harus aku pastikan.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yohan mendaratkan mobilnya tepat di atap sekolah tempat Wooseok dulu bekerja. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko berpapasan dengan manusia walaupun sekarang sekolah hampir tidak ada orang karena hari Sabtu. Hanya ada beberapa murid dan guru pembimbing yang melakukan kegiatan klub.</p><p>Sekolah swasta ini memiliki konsep seperti sekolah swasta di Jepang. Salah satu alasan Jinhyuk agak iri sama Wooseok karena dapat bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah seperti di anime yang suka mereka tonton, bukan budak korporat seperti dirinya. Wooseok, yang mengambil jurusan seni rupa saat kuliah, mengajar pelajaran seni lukis. Selain Wooseok, Byungchan dan Yuvin, yang satu <em>peer</em> saat kuliah juga mengajar di sekolah yang sama. Byungchan mengajar sains sementara Yuvin menjadi guru seni musik.</p><p>Wooseok berjalan diatas atap, mencoba menemukan lokasi ruang seni yang merupakan ruang kerjanya. Ruang seni berada di bagian timur sekolah lantai tiga, tepat di bawah ruang musik yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Setelah yakin akan posisi ruang seni, Wooseok pun menghentakan kakinya untuk menembus atap menuju ke bawah, menghiraukan teriakan Yohan yang berseru, “KAK WOOSEOK! AWAS!”</p><p>Wooseok terkesiap, karena saat dia menembus ke ruang musik, dia tidak menyangka ada Yuvin yang sedang bermain piano. Entah sebuah kesialan atau kebetulan, lokasi Wooseok menembus tepat berada diatas Yuvin. Kalau saja Yohan tidak menahan Wooseok, mungkin saja dia akan menimpa Yuvin dan menghilang karena bersentuhan dengan manusia. Yohan langsung menarik Wooseok sehingga mereka kembali ke atap sekolah.</p><p>“Ya ampun, hampir saja! Tadi aku mau bilang kalau dibawah ada manusia, tapi kamu sih keburu loncat,” omel Yohan.</p><p>Wooseok menundukkan kepalanya. “Maaf… dan terima kasih?”</p><p>“Sama-sama,” Yohan menghela napas dengan frustrasi. “Lain kali hati-hati ya. Aku tidak mau mengurusi arwah penasaran karena urusannya belum selesai di dunia ini.”</p><p>Yohan akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk melihat keadaan. Setelah memastikan Yuvin dan beberapa muridnya yang di ruang musik telah keluar, mereka pun menembus ke lantai bawah dan menuju ke ruang seni. Seperti dugaan Wooseok, tidak ada satu orang pun di ruang seni karena jadwal klub seni lukis bukan pada hari ini. Ruang seni ini sering sekali digunakan Wooseok untuk menyimpan karyanya yang dihasilkan di sela waktu senggang saat bekerja. Namun, seperti keadaan di apartemen Wooseok, hasil karya dia yang berada disini telah hilang semua. Seolah-olah seseorang telah mengambil semua karya Wooseok.</p><p>Disaat Wooseok sedang termenung memikirkan kemana lukisannya, tiba-tiba pintu ruang seni terbuka. Wooseok terkejut melihat salah satu murid kesayangannya menatap dia dengan terbelalak.</p><p>“Mr. Wooseok?” ujar siswa kelas 3 SMP tersebut.</p><p>“Jinwoo… kamu bisa melihat aku?”</p><p>Murid bernama Lee Jinwoo itu mengangguk. Dia pun menutup pintu ruang seni dan berjalan cepat menuju Wooseok. Menyadari Jinwoo akan menyentuhnya, Wooseok pun berseru, “STOP! Jinwoo jangan mendekat. Saya tidak boleh tersentuh oleh manusia.”</p><p>Jinwoo terhenti beberapa langkah di depan Wooseok. Dia masih menatap Wooseok dengan pandangan tidak percaya. “Mr. Wooseok.. kenapa bisa seperti ini? Jadi hantu seperti kakak taekwondo ini?”</p><p>“Hei! Mentang-mentang sayap sama <em>halo</em> aku sudah aku simpan, jangan samakan aku dengan hantu dong!” protes Yohan.</p><p>Wooseok akhirnya menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia lalui hari ini kepada Jinwoo. Mulai dari dia terbangun di kuburan sampai hampir menimpa Yuvin. Jinwoo yang duduk di salah satu kursi kecil pun menyimak cerita Wooseok dengan antusias. Wooseok menjadi rindu mengajar murid kesayangannya satu ini. Hanya dia dari sekian banyak murid sekolah ini yang paling dekat dengan Wooseok sampai kadang Wooseok menganggap dia sebagai adiknya sendiri. Seharusnya Wooseok tidak heran Jinwoo bisa melihat dirinya, karena sebelumnya muridnya ini pernah bercerita kalau kadang dia bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata.</p><p>“Kenapa kamu ada disini Jinwoo?” tanya Wooseok setelah selesai bercerita. “Bukannya hari ini ini klub libur?”</p><p>“Iya, tapi hari ini aku ada sedikit urusan sama Mr. Byungchan dan Mr. Yuvin. Pas tadi ke ruang musik untuk bertemu Mr. Yuvin, aku melihat Mr. Wooseok yang hampir terjatuh dari atas. Entah mengapa aku ada perasaan kalau Mr. Wooseok bakal ke ruang seni, jadinya aku ke sini deh.”</p><p>Jinwoo tersenyum sedih. “Aku kangen sama Mr. Wooseok. Sekolah tidak lagi sama setelah Mr. Wooseok tidak ada. Sampai sekarang sekolah belum menemukan guru pengganti Mr. Wooseok, sementara pelajaran seni hanya seni musik saja.”</p><p>“Maaf ya..” Wooseok juga ikut sedih.</p><p>Jinwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi kematian seseorang. Mr. Wooseok juga pernah bilang ke aku ‘Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Jika kita terus larut dalam perpisahan, kita tidak akan bisa berjalan maju’.” Wooseok sangat tersentuh bahwa Jinwoo masih mengingat ajarannya. Kalau saja bukan karena pantangan yang dia miliki, mungkin Wooseok sudah memeluk muridnya detik itu juga.</p><p>Yohan berdeham, “Ehem, kalau kalian lupa waktu kita terbatas. Jadi bisa langsung saja ke pokok masalah?”</p><p>“Benar juga,” Wooseok pun berpaling ke Jinwoo. “Jinwoo tau ga kemana perginya semua lukisan saya?”</p><p>“Tentu saja,” Jinwoo mengangguk penuh semangat. “Beberapa minggu lalu ada om yang meminta sekolah untuk mengambil semua lukisan yang pernah dibuat oleh Mr. Wooseok. Dia bilangnya mau buat semacam galeri gitu untuk mengenang Mr. Wooseok. Kalau tidak salah, nama om itu… Lee Jinhyuk.”</p><p>“Jinhyuk? Kenapa-“</p><p>Perkataan Wooseok terpotong sebab pintu ruang seni tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan kencang, menampilkan sosok pria setinggi 185 cm. Pria tersebut menatap Wooseok dengan tatapan tidak percaya. “Wooseok? Kamu beneran Kim Wooseok?”</p><p>Wooseok tersenyum kecil dan membalas, “Byungchan.. aku lupa kamu bisa ‘melihat’ juga.”</p><p>Byungchan menghampiri sahabatnya. Hampir saja dia memeluk Wooseok kalau Jinwoo tidak menahannya. “Mr. Wooseok tidak bisa disentuh, nanti dia menghilang!”</p><p>Byungchan mengangguk sebagai tanda dia mengerti situasinya. Dia pun mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Jinwoo. “Aku tetap butuh penjelasan kenapa kami bisa muncul seperti ini,” kata Byungchan sambil bersedekap.</p><p>Wooseok pun mengulang kembali apa yang ia ceritakan ke Jinwoo kepada Byungchan.</p><p>“Ooh begitu rupanya,” komentar Byungchan setelah Wooseok selesai menarasikan kembali kejadian sehari itu. “Pantas saja tadi si Yuvin ribut-ribut di ruang guru. Katanya dia merasa ada hantu di ruang musik.”</p><p>“Dia bisa melihat juga?” tanya Wooseok sedikit heran.</p><p>“Ga sih.. kayaknya cuma bisa ngerasa dikit-dikit? Soalnya dia ga pernah bilang ngeliat mbak-mbak di WC lantai 2. Padahal kan dia sering kesana.” Byungchan meluruskan kakinya yang sedari tadi menekuk karena kursi yang digunakan agak kecil. “Untuk menjawab kenapa Jinhyuk membuat galeri khusus untuk kamu karena kata dia ini salah satu impian kamu. Jadi dia ingin mewujudkannya paling tidak satu ini. Makanya semua karya kamu diminta sama dia.”</p><p>“Beneran semua lukisanku telah diambil? Termasuk lukisan 'itu'?” tanya Wooseok.</p><p>Byungchan mengernyit. “Lukisan yang mana nih?”</p><p>“Yang membuat aku pulang telat terus selama satu bulan sebelum kematianku.”</p><p>“Oh!” seru Byungchan dengan mulut bulat seperti huruf o. “Aku tahu lukisan itu! Eh.. tapi kan itu kamu sembunyikan di tempat rahasia? Bahkan Jinwoo aja ga tau kamu menaruhnya dimana..”</p><p>Woooseok langsung berdiri dan menghampiri lemari yang berada di pojok ruangan. “Kalian tidak pernah memindahkan lemari ini kan?” Baik Byungchan dan Jinwoo menggelengkan kepala mereka. “Kalau begitu bisa tolong geser lemari ini? Di belakangnya ada sebuah tuas, tekan lah tuas tersebut.”</p><p>Byungchan melakukan permintaan Wooseok, sambil dibantu oleh Jinwoo. Saat menekan tuas yang dimaksud, tiba-tiba sebuah pintu rahasia terbuka dari belakang lemari tersebut. Byungchan membuka pintu rahasia tersebut dan mereka menemukan sebuah lukisan yang tertutup oleh kain.</p><p>“Aku baru tahu lemari ini ada bagian belakangnya,” ujar Jinwoo yang menatap dengan takjub.</p><p>Wooseok tersenyum senang. “Hanya aku saja yang tahu tentang lemari itu. Ternyata berguna juga untuk menyimpan kejutan seperti ini.”</p><p>“Jangan bilang ini satu paket sama yang waktu itu kamu minta aku sama Seungyoun buatin itu?” tanya Byungchan sambil mengembalikan lemari ke posisi semula.</p><p>“Benar,” Wooseok berpikir sesaat. “Kamu belum memberikannya ke Jinhyuk kan?”</p><p>Byungchan mendengus. “Tentu saja tidak. Bisa-bisa dia stress lagi kalau kita kasih itu. Seungyoun juga sependapat, jadi <em>file</em>nya masih ada di laptop dia.”</p><p>Wooseok menarikan salah satu sisi bibirnya. “Aku ada ide gila. Dan ini akan menjadi permohonanku yang terakhir. Kalian mau membantu?” Wooseok memandang dua manusia dan satu malaikat dihadapannya bergantian.</p><p>Jinwoo mengangguk dengan semangat. Byungchan tersenyum dan memberikan jempolnya sebagai tanda “oke”. Yohan juga menyimpulkan senyuman dan berkata, “Baiklah. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?”</p><p>Wooseok mengelaborasi rencana yang dia pikiran.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Matahari sudah terbenam saat orang-orang memasuki gedung tempat Jinhyuk membuat galeri untuk memamerkan karya-karya Wooseok. Pengunjung yang hadir pun cukup banyak dan Wooseok mengenali sebagian besar karena mereka merupakan kerabat atau rekan kerja baik Wooseok dan Jinhyuk. Ada beberapa awak media yang datang untuk meliput juga. Wooseok masih memantau dari gedung seberang ketika Yohan datang menghampirinya.</p><p>“Semua persiapan sudah siap kak Wooseok,” lapor Yohan.</p><p>“Terima kasih,” jawab Wooseok sambil memberikan kode untuk Yohan duduk disebelahnya. “Kira-kira orang yang hadir bakal ingat semua yang akan terjadi ga ya? Kalau awak media yang datang membuat berita tersebut bukannya bakal heboh?”</p><p>Yohan menjentikan jarinya. “Tenang saja. Aku bakal menghapus ingatan orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan. Bisa bahaya kalau manusia di dunia ini tahu hal tersebut bisa terjadi.”</p><p>Mereka berdua terdiam menunggu waktu yang sampai permohonan terakhir ini dimulai. “Yohan..” panggil Wooseok setelah diam beberapa saat. “Terima kasih ya atas segalanya.”</p><p>“Tiba-tiba banget nih?” Yohan memandang Wooseok dengan heran.</p><p>Wooseok terkekeh. “Aku serius. Terima kasih ya sudah mau memberikan aku kesempatan ini.”</p><p>“Senang bisa membantu. Jangan lupa kasih bintang 5 dan komentar ya pas <em>review</em>.”</p><p>“Aku bakal kasih bintang 10 deh nanti.”</p><p>Interaksi terakhir mereka berdua ditutup dengan gelak tawa.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jinhyuk sangat bersyukur acara pembukaan galeri ini cukup meriah sesuai ekspektasi. Sejak pagi dia sudah <em>stand by</em> di galeri untuk mengecek persiapan terakhir sebelum galeri resmi dibuka. Sampai akhirnya Seungyoun, yang datang saat siang menjelang sore, menyuruh (mengusir) Jinhyuk untuk pulang agar dia beristirahat sejenak dan mandi. “Lo juga harus tampil keren kali pas ketemu ayah ibu Wooseok!” ujar Seungyoun saat ia mendorong Jinhyuk untuk keluar. Kalau bukan karena Seungyoun, mungkin Jinhyuk sudah tepar saat ini. Dia baru saja mengantar orangtua Wooseok ke area VIP ketika sahabat-sahabatnya mengerumuni Jinhyuk.</p><p>“Wah gila gila selamat ya Jinhyuk!” ujar Hangyul sambil memukul pundak yang lebih tinggi.</p><p>“Bener! Ga nyangka banget udah <em>opening night</em> aja,” sahut Kookheon tidak kalah semangat.</p><p>“<em>Thank you guys</em> udah mau dateng. Ini juga berkat bantuan kalian semua.”</p><p>“<em>Congrats</em> ya bro!” seru Seungwoo setelah ia menyapa orangtua Wooseok. “Btw ada yang lihat Byungchan ga?”</p><p>“Tumben kalian ga bareng Bang? Udah putus nih?” Ucapan Hangyul sukses mendapatkannya injakan kaki dari Seungwoo.</p><p>“Hush. Sembarangan. Katanya tadi dia harus ngurusin sesuatu makanya jalan duluan sih. Ada yang ngeliat ga?” tanya Seungwoo lagi.</p><p>“Ga tau deh Bang. Tadi sih dia lagi sibuk ngurusin masalah teknis gitu sama Seungyoun.” Kali ini Jinhyuk yang menjawab.</p><p>“Lah, Bukannya dia ngejemput Jinwoo? Itu loh anak murid kesayangan Wooseok.” Yuvin menambahkan ketika semuanya kecuali Jinhyuk menatapnya bingung. “Karena orangtua Jinwoo ga bisa ikut jadi Byungchan yang gantiin jadi pendampingnya.”</p><p>“Jinwoo juga udah datang kok. Tadi sempat menyapa sebelum dia ikut bantuin Seungyoun juga,” ujar Jinhyuk sambil melihat jam tangannya. “Kayaknya gue harus ke aula deh. Bentar lagi pembukaannya dimulai.”</p><p>Semua sahabatnya memberikan ucapan <em>good luck</em> kepada Jinhyuk sebelum dia pergi menuju aula yang berada di lantai 2. Kebanyakan lukisan Wooseok dipajang di lantai 1 sementara lantai 2 hanya dipajang beberapa lukisan yang menjadi favorit Jinhyuk. Sebelum memasuki aula, Jinhyuk memandang lukisan-lukisan tersebut dan lantai satu dengan rindu. “Akhirnya salah satu mimpi kamu terwujud..” gumam Jinhyuk.</p><p>Di dalam aula, beberapa tamu dan awak media terlihat sudah memenuhi tempat tersebut. Jinhyuk melihat Seungyoun, yang mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi <em>master of ceremony</em>, sedang bersiap di panggung. Baru saja Jinhyuk tiba di posisi <em>stand by</em>nya ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh Byungchan. “<em>Good luck</em> buat pidato pembukaannya ya. Jangan sampai menangis!” Sebelum Jinhyuk dapat merespon Byungchan, Seungyoun sudah memanggilnya untuk naik ke panggung.</p><p>Jinhyuk menaiki panggung dan mengambil mic untuk memberikan pidato pembukaan. Sekilas dia bisa melihat berbagai orang yang hadir di aula. Orangtua Wooseok yang duduk di kursi VIP, Byungchan yang sudah berada di sisi Seungwoo bersama dengan Jinwoo di sebelah mereka, dan Hangyul yang mengabadikan momen ini dengan video kamera andalan dia. Jinhyuk tersenyum kepada mereka sebelum berbicara,</p><p>“Hadirin sekalian, saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk hadir di acara ini. Galeri ini tidak mungkin dapat terwujudkan kalau bukan karena dukungan dari kalian.. dan tentu saja orang yang paling berjasa dalam hal ini adalah Kim Wooseok.”</p><p>Jinhyuk menarik napas. “Kim Wooseok. Seseorang yang penuh dengan bakat dan kreativitas sehingga dapat menghasilkan banyak lukisan yang indah. Seseorang yang bekerja keras agar cita-citanya dapat terwujud. Namun sayang, takdir berkata lain sehingga ia tidak dapat mewujudkan impiannya tersebut.</p><p>“Kim Wooseok merupakan orang yang berarti bagi saya. Sejak bertemu dia hari-hari saya seperti penuh dengan warna seolah dia melukiskan dunia untuk saya. Dia sangat berharap lukisan yang dia buat dapat memberikan kebahagiaan bagi yang melihat, dan itu lah yang saya rasakan setiap kali melihat hasil karyanya. Harapan yang sama pula lah yang mendasari saya untuk membuat galeri ini. Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang mau bekerjasama demi mewujudkan harapan dan impian tersebut-”</p><p>Pidato Jinhyuk terpotong disaat Yuvin dengan hebohnya memasuki ruang aula. Rambut Yuvin yang tadinya sangat rapi menjadi agak berantakan karena baru saja berlari dengan sangat kencang. Napas dia tersengal-sengal. Namun di sela Yuvin yang mengatur nafasnya, Jinhyuk dapat mengikuti gerak bibir Yuvin yang mengatakan,</p><p>“Ada.. Kim.. Wooseok..”</p><p>Seketika Jinhyuk menghampiri Yuvin dengan kecepatan yang hampir mirip dengan Flash si superhero. Jinhyuk mencengkram lengan Yuvin dan memandangnya dengan tatapan intens. “Yuvin, cepat jelaskan apa yang lo maksud dengan Wooseok?”</p><p>Yuvin yang masih kehabisan napas karena harus berlari cepat menuju aula padahal dia sudah lama tidak olahraga, menjawab, “Tadi... gue sama Kookheon lagi ngaso deket tangga.. terus tiba-tiba ada seorang pria muncul di lantai bawah depan tangga... dia.. mirip sekali dengan Wooseok.”</p><p>Dalam keadaan normal mungkin Jinhyuk akan mengomeli Yuvin karena kabur saat Jinhyuk memberikan pidato yang penting. Namun, kali ini Jinhyuk tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah tangga. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan segala kemungkinan. “Mustahil kan..?” Akan tetapi penyataan tersebut segera tertepiskan ketika melihat Kookheon yang berdiri membatu dekat pagar tangga.</p><p>“Kau tidak akan percaya ini.” Kookheon menunjuk seseorang yang berada di anak tangga paling bawah.</p><p>Netra Jinhyuk perlahan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh temannya. Napas dia tercekat. Disana, terdapat sosok yang telah merebut hati Jinhyuk. Orang yang menjadi sumber kebahagian dan juga kesedihan paling mendalam sedang berdiri di tangga paling bawah. Walau saat ini sosok tersebut masih membelakanginya tapi Jinhyuk sangat yakin bahwa yang dia lihat adalah benar belahan jiwanya.</p><p>Jinhyuk menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga dengan perlahan. Dia bahkan kaget kakinya masih bisa berjalan mengingat betapa tubuhnya terasa lemas saat Jinhyuk melihat sosok yang sekarang ia tuju.</p><p>“Woo... seok?”</p><p>Bisikan Jinhyuk membuat pria dengan berpakaian serba putih tersebut membalikan badannya. Pria tersebut tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah tidak Jinhyuk lihat sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Senyum yang membuat dada Jinhyuk semakin berdebar dan perutnya tergelitik. Senyum yang Jinhyuk rindukan.</p><p>“Jinhyuk,” ujar sosok yang saat ini di depan Jinhyuk.</p><p>Tangan Jinhyuk terulur. Dia menggenggam wajah pria itu dengan tangannya. “Apakah kamu.. beneran.. Wooseok?” Suara Jinhyuk terdengar sangat rapuh. Seperti kaca yang akan pecah jika disentuh.</p><p>Pria tersebut menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangan Jinhyuk. Dia menyentuh tangan Jinhyuk dengan lembut. “Iya Jinhyuk. Ini aku. Masa kamu lupa sama pacar kamu sendiri?”</p><p>Jinhyuk langsung membawa Wooseok ke dalam dekapannya. Dia memeluk Wooseok dengan erat. Jinhyuk terus membisikkan nama Wooseok seperti doa. Seolah-olah jika tidak demikian, orang dalam pelukannya akan hilang kembali.</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok kembali tersenyum dalam pelukan Jinhyuk. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Jinhyuk yang ia rindukan. Walaupun Jinhyuk tidak pernah memakai parfum karena hidungnya sensitif tapi tubuh Jinhyuk selalu wangi bagi Wooseok. Merasakan tubuh Jinhyuk yang bergetar, Wooseok mengelus punggungnya perlahan, sebuah gestur yang selalu dia lakukan untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.</p><p>Entah berapa lama mereka berpelukan karena waktu rasanya berhenti ketika mereka bertemu kembali. Kalau saja Wooseok tidak melihat sosok Yohan yang melayang diatas dan menunjukan jam tangannya, Wooseok mungkin lupa kalau waktu dia di dunia ini terbatas.</p><p>Wooseok dengan sangat enggan melepaskan pelukan Jinhyuk, membuat yang lebih tinggi tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kekecewaannya. “Jinhyuk, waktuku di dunia ini tidak banyak, tapi ada yang harus aku tunjukan padamu.”</p><p>Wooseok menarik lengan Jinhyuk menuju ke salah satu area galeri di lantai 1. Disana, terdapat lukisan baru. Lukisan yang Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak ingat pernah lihat, padahal dia sudah sangat yakin telah menemukan semua hasil karya Wooseok. Yang membuatnya lebih terkejut, objek dari lukisan tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri. Jinhyuk dengan sebuah kelopak bunga Sakura.</p><p>Jinhyuk langsung teringat sebuah memori lama. Ingatan tentang pertama kali dia bertemu Wooseok.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Saat itu musim semi. Jinhyuk baru saja selesai kelas pagi dan masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum kelas berikutnya dimulai sehingga memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Berhubung cuaca sedang sangat sejuk, Jinhyuk pun berjalan keluar dan menikmati bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Merasa agak mengantuk setelah bergadang mengerjakan tugas makalah, Jinhyuk akhirnya memilih salah satu pohon sakura untuk dijadikan tempat tidur sebentar.</p><p>Jinhyuk tidak tahu seberapa lama dia tertidur. Namun, dia merasakan ada sebuah pergerakan di dekatnya sehingga Jinhyuk pun membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah seorang pria manis dengan kacamata bulat tepat berada di depannya. Tangan pria itu terjulur seolah sedang mengambil sesuatu dari atas kepala Jinhyuk.</p><p>Pria tersebut menyadari Jinhyuk telah membuka matanya, langsung menarik tangannya dan menunduk. “Ma-maaf.. tadi ada bunga sakura yang jatuh di rambut kamu.. Aku berusaha mengambilnya,” kata pria tersebut disertai dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.</p><p>Jinhyuk mengerjapkan matanya. Dia mengira masih bermimpi karena bertemu orang seindah ini. Setelah beberapa saat tidak mendapat respon dari Jinhyuk, pria tersebut akhirnya berkata, “Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya.. Aku akan pergi..”</p><p>Entah apa yang merasuki Jinhyuk sehingga seperti ada mantra sihir yang membuat dia menahan tangan pria itu seolah meminta agar dia tidak meninggalkannya. Menyadari perbuatannya mengejutkan keduanya, wajah Jinhyuk pun ikut merona dan melepaskan tangannya. “Ah, maaf.. Aku.. hanya kaget saja,” kata Jinhyuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. “Dan tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan kok niat kamu baik mau mengambil bunga yang jatuh. Nama aku Jinhyuk, kamu?”</p><p>Pria tersebut membulatkan matanya. Dia menatap tangan Jinhyuk yang terulur untuk bersalaman. Jinhyuk, yang baru menyadari situasinya menjadi canggung, buru-buru berkata, “Ah, maaf jadi awk-”</p><p>“Wooseok,” potong pria yang membalas uluran tangan Jinhyuk. “Namaku Kim Wooseok. Salam kenal.” Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk dengan senyumannya yang membuat Jinhyuk ikut tersenyum.</p><p>Saat itu baik Jinhyuk dan Wooseok tidak tahu bahwa mereka kali kedua mereka bertemu ketika kedua sahabat mereka (Seungwoo dan Byungchan) memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Bahwa beberapa bulan kemudian Wooseok memutuskan untuk mengubah status mereka untuk menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman. Bahwa setelah lulus dari kuliah mereka berdua sepakat untuk tinggal bersama guna menghemat pengeluaran. Dan bahwa Wooseok diam-diam menyiapkan lukisan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Jinhyuk sebelum akhirnya maut membuat hadiah tersebut tersimpan tanpa ada yang tahu.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Namun sekarang, lukisan tersebut telah terpajang sehingga dapat dilihat oleh yang berulang tahun berbulan-bulan yang lalu.</p><p>Wooseok menggenggam kedua tangan Jinhyuk dan mengecupnya perlahan. “<em>Happy belated birthday</em>. Maaf ya telat beberapa bulan.”</p><p>“Kamu itu ya...” Jinhyuk menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Wooseok. “Padahal tidak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa, aku udah cukup dengan kamu disisi aku.”</p><p>Wooseok sedikit meringis mendengar perkataan Jinhyuk. Merasa Jinhyuk semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka, Wooseok mendorongnya perlahan. Jinhyuk menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Wooseok hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Jangan dulu, kejutan aku belum selesai!”</p><p>Kedua sudut bibir Jinhyuk terangkat. “Apa lagi yang dapat membuatku lebih terkejut selain kamu tiba-tiba muncul begini? Hm?”</p><p>Wooseok tersenyum jahil. “Lihat saja ke layar,” ujar Wooseok sambil menunjuk layar LCD yang berada di sebelah lukisan tersebut.</p><p>Tiba-tiba saja sebuah video mulai berputar. Video dimulai dengan foto yang diambil Wooseok ketika mereka berdua pertama kali berkencan. Wooseok meminta Seungyoun dan Byungchan untuk mengkompilasi kenangan kebersamaan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk yang sempat diabadikan dengan lensa kamera. Mulai dari kencan pertama mereka, wisata ke pantai bersama teman-teman mereka, malam tahun baru pertama bersama, pindahan apartemen, masak-masak pertama di apartemen (yang berakhir dengan mayoritas makanan gosong) dan masih banyak lagi. Jinhyuk merasa seperti mengingat kembali betapa ia sangat mencintai orang yang berada di sebelahnya sekarang.</p><p>Layar menunjukan warna hitam membuat Jinhyuk mengira video tersebut telah usai. Namun, tiba-tiba saja wajah Wooseok muncul di layar. Dia meletakan kamera di meja dan duduk di hadapannya, seperti orang yang sedang <em>video call</em>.</p><p>“<em>Hai Jinhyuk</em>,” sapa Wooseok dalam layar sambil melambaikan tangannya. “<em>Kasian banget kamu h-1 ulang tahun malah dikasih lemburan. Tapi ada untungnya kamu pulang telat, jadi aku bisa nyiapin video ini.</em>“</p><p>Wooseok dalam layar menggosokan kedua tangannya dengan gugup. “<em>Sebetulnya aku buat video ini karena takut besok aku terlalu gugup untuk bicara.. jadi hitung-hitung ini sebagai latihan kali ya?</em>” Wooseok menghela napasnya sebelum menatap layar dengan pandangan serius, seolah dia telah menetapkan niatnya.</p><p>“<em>Jinhyuk, aku sangat bersyukur sekali kamu datang ke kehidupan aku. Kita sudah bersama selama beberapa tahun dan aku.. merasa sangat bahagia. Yah.. memang ada saat kita sedikit cekcok, tapi hal tersebut wajar kan dalam sebuah hubungan? Kita berhasil melewati masa-masa sulit tersebut dan belajar banyak untuk tentang diri kita masing-masing</em>.</p><p>“<em>Jinhyuk.. aku ingin kita terus bersama sampai waktu yang sangat lama. Aku ingin terus berjalan melewati hidup ini dengan kamu. Kebahagiaanku, kesedihanku, semuanya ingin aku jalani bersama kamu</em>.</p><p>“I love you Lee Jinhyuk, will you marry me?” Wooseok di layar tersenyum, sambil membuka kotak transparan seolah-olah dia sedang mempersembahkan kotak berisi cincin.</p><p>Jinhyuk yang sedari tadi melihat video tersebut akhirnya meneteskan sebuah air mata. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya dengan lengannya, sehingga membuat Wooseok di sebelahnya tertawa kecil. Wooseok pun sedikit berjinjit untuk menghapus air mata Jinhyuk. “Videonya belum selesai loh,” ujar Wooseok yang masih menyeka air mata Jinhyuk.</p><p>Jinhyuk mengembalikan atensinya ke layar. Wooseok disana sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu. Jinhyuk menjadi sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah laku lucu yang ditampilkan pria tersebut.</p><p>“<em>Aduuuh.. semoga besok aku bisa selancar ini ngomongnya</em>.” kata Wooseok dalam layar. “<em>Sudah ya, aku harus mengambil cincin buat kamu. Semoga ini bisa jadi kejutan terhebat di hari ulang tahun kamu</em>!” Wooseok melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan. Kemudian layar pun berubah menjadi warna hitam, menandakan videonya telah selesai.</p><p>Wooseok disamping Jinhyuk menggenggam kedua tangannya. “Jinhyuk, ucapan aku di video tadi serius. Sekarang.. ” Wooseok mengangkat wajahnya sehingga bertatapan dengan Jinhyuk. Senyuman tidak luntur dari wajah keduanya. “Bolehkah aku meminta cincin yang aku beli kemarin? Kata Byungchan kamu selalu membawanya?”</p><p>Jinhyuk tertawa kecil. Dia mengeluarkan seuntai kalung yang ia kenakan dalam bajunya. Di ujung kalung tersebut terdapat dua buah cincin. Wooseok mengenali salah satu cincin tersebut yang merupakan hadiah Wooseok untuk melamar kekasihnya. Jinhyuk mengeluarkan cincin yang tidak dikenali Wooseok dari untaian kalung. Kemudian, Jinhyuk pun menekuk salah satu lututnya dan mempersembahkan cincin tersebut kepada Wooseok.</p><p>“Bukan cuma kamu doang yang punya kejutan tahu. Sebetulnya lemburan itu cuma alasan biar aku bisa mengambil cincin ini.</p><p>“Aku juga sama seperti kamu. Aku merasa pertemuan kita merupakan sebuah <em>hitsuzen</em>, seolah kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Aku selalu mensyukuri setiap hari yang kita lalui berdua. Hari sedih mau pun hari bahagia, setiap hari yang kita lewati bersama merupakan anugerah buatku.</p><p>“Wooseok.. <em>I won't ask if you want to be my husband cause I already know the answer</em>. Tapi aku ingin kita mengikat janji suci sekarang.</p><p>“Kim Wooseok, <em>do you take me as your husband, in all my condition and form, until death do us apart</em>?”</p><p>Jinhyuk dapat merasakan tangan Wooseok bergetar dalam genggamannya. Ingin rasanya Jinhyuk tertawa melihat Wooseok berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.</p><p>Wooseok tidak menyadari bahwa sejak Jinhyuk berlutut, dia telah menahan napasnya. Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Wooseok pun mengangguk dan berkata, “<em>Yes, I do</em>.”</p><p>Setelah mendengar jawaban Wooseok, Jinhyuk mengenakan cincin ke jari manis kanan Wooseok. Senyum penuh kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah keduanya.</p><p>Jinhyuk berusaha bangkit, namun kakinya kesemutan karena terlalu lama berlutut sehingga dia malah oleng dan terjatuh. Aksi Jinhyuk mengundang gelak tawa dari orang yang sekarang berstatus sebagai suaminya dan pengunjung. Dengan wajah merona, Jinhyuk pun bangkit setelah dibantu oleh Wooseok. Senyum masih belum luntur dari kedua wajahnya bahkan setelah Wooseok memberikan cincinnya kepada Jinhyuk.</p><p>“Cium! Cium! Cium!” Sebuah sorakan terdengar dari kerumunan, yang dicurigai merupakan suara Seungyoun dan Byungchan. Jinhyuk baru saja mau protes kepada keduanya ketika Wooseok mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Walau sedikit terkejut, Jinhyuk membalas ciuman Wooseok. Ciuman yang menyegel sumpah yang baru mereka ucapkan.</p><p>“Woy! Jangan terlalu lama! Masih ada anak kecil disini!” seru Yuvin yang menutupi mata Jinwoo. Jinhyuk mendelik ke arah Yuvin, sementara Wooseok terkikik. Tak lama kemudian orangtua Wooseok dan teman-teman mereka menghampiri untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada kedua mempelai.</p><p>Wooseok merasa bahagia.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Acara pembukaan kembali ke <em>rundown</em> semula berkat Seungyoun yang memimpin acara dengan profesional. Saat ini, acara sudah memasuki acara bebas dimana pengunjung bisa melihat-lihat galeri atau mencicipi kudapan yang disediakan. Wooseok sedang bersama kedua orangtuanya ketika Jinwoo datang untuk berpamitan karena hari sudah larut.</p><p>“Mr. Wooseok, aku senang sekali kita bisa bertemu lagi,” kata Jinwoo sambil memeluk Wooseok. “Jika sudah besar nanti aku ingin menjadi seorang hebat seperti Mr. Wooseok!”</p><p>Wooseok mengelus perlahan punggung Jinwoo. “Jinwoo pasti bisa. Aku akan terus mengawasi Jinwoo dari sana ya.”</p><p>Jinwoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Wooseok dengan mata berkaca-kaca. “Terima kasih atas segalanya Mr. Wooseok.”</p><p>“Aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena sudah diberi kesempatan untuk mengajar murid pintar seperti Jinwoo,” kata Wooseok, membalas senyuman sedih Jinwoo.</p><p>Byungchan dan Seungwoo, yang mendapat tugas untuk mengantar Jinwoo, juga berpamitan dengan Wooseok. Byungchan memeluk Wooseok dengan erat. “Kita bakal kangen banget sama kamu loh,” komentar Byungchan.</p><p>“Aku juga Byungchan,” ujar Wooseok yang membalas pelukan sahabatnya dengan erat. “Terima kasih sudah mau membantu untuk hari ini.”</p><p>“Apa sih yang tidak buat sahabatku,” sahut Byungchan agak tercekat karena menahan tangis.</p><p>Setelah Byungchan melepas pelukannya, Seungwoo mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat dengan Wooseok. Namun, Wooseok menarik Seungwoo agar mereka juga berpelukan. “Tolong jaga Jinhyuk ya..” pesan Wooseok kepada Seungwoo.</p><p>Seungwoo membalas pelukan Wooseok. “Aku janji. Kamu yang tenang juga ya disana. Jinhyuk aman bersama kita.”</p><p>“Terima kasih Seungwoo.”</p><p>Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ketiga orang tersebut pun pergi. Wooseok berhadapan kembali dengan orangtuanya. Mereka menatap Wooseok dengan sedih, seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Wooseok memeluk kedua orangtuanya. “Ayah, Ibu terima kasih sudah melahirkan Wooseok ke dunia ini. Maaf karena aku harus meninggalkan Ayah sama Ibu duluan.”</p><p>“Wooseok sayangku, kami yang berterima kasih kamu sudah menjadi anak yang sempurna untuk kami,” kata ibunya sambil mengelus Wooseok.</p><p>“Benar nak. Maaf bila kami belum menjadi orangtua yang baik untukmu,” tambah ayah Wooseok.</p><p>Wooseok menggeleng dalam pelukan mereka. “Ayah dan Ibu adalah orangtua terbaik bagi aku.” Wooseok tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Ibu Wooseok pun mengecup kepala putranya sementara ayahnya menghapus air matanya.</p><p>“Kamu tidak perlu khawatir sama kami. Kami akan baik-baik saja. Jinhyuk juga sudah kami anggap anak sendiri,” ujar Ayah Wooseok.</p><p>“Benar. Lagipula tadi kan dia sudah resmi menjadi menantu.”</p><p>Wooseok tertawa kecil atas komentar ibunya. Dalam hati dia sangat senang Jinhyuk sudah dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri oleh orangtuanya karena Jinhyuk sudah lama kehilangan keluarganya. Wooseok kembali memeluk kedua orangtuanya untuk terakhir kali.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Jinhyuk sedang mengobrol bersama teman-temannya ketika Wooseok menghampirinya. “Ayah sama ibu sudah pulang naik taksi,” lapor Wooseok kepada suaminya, yang langsung merangkul pundak Wooseok.</p><p>“Kok baru bilang? Kan tadinya mau aku antar pulang juga.”</p><p>Wooseok tersenyum tipis. “Mereka ingin kita punya waktu berdua untuk terakhir kali.”</p><p>Pernyataan Wooseok membuat Jinhyuk terdiam. Rasanya seperti diguyur oleh air es. Dia hampir lupa kalau waktu Wooseok tidak banyak di dunia ini. Pikirannya menjadi kosong seolah dia menolak untuk menerima kenyataan. Jinhyuk bahkan tidak memperhatikan Wooseok yang memberikan salam perpisahan untuk teman-temannya.</p><p>“Terima kasih ya Seungyoun sudah mau repot-repot mengedit dan menyimpan video itu,” kata Wooseok saat memeluk Seungyoun.</p><p>“Sama-sama,” balas Seungyoun. “Kapan lagi gue bisa melihat ngasih kejutan ke Jinhyuk. Kamu juga yang bahagia ya disana.”</p><p>Berikutnya, Yuvin lah yang mendapat pelukan perpisahan dari Wooseok. “Maaf ya mengagetkan kamu pas di ruang musik sama tangga.”</p><p>“Hah? Pantes aja tadi pas gue main piano ada hawa-hawa dingin. Ternyata ulah lo ya?” ujar Yuvin sedikit jengkel.</p><p>Wooseok hanya terkekeh. “Titip salam ya buat mbak-mbak di WC lantai 2 ya.”</p><p>Tidak menghiraukan seruan Yuvin yang panik, Wooseok kemudian memeluk Hangyul dan Kookheon. “Jangan nunggu terlalu lama buat ngungkapin perasaan kalian. Nanti keburu ditinggal pergi loh.”</p><p>Hangyul terkekeh sambil menggenggam tangan Seungyoun. “Tenang kalo gue mah udah. Si Kukon tuh yang belum.”</p><p>“Kata siapa?” jawaban Kookheon sukses membuat kerumunan kecil mereka terkejut. Wooseok pun tertawa melihat teman-teman dia yang masih tidak berubah kebodorannya. Dia bakal kangen dengan kedekatan mereka.</p><p>Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk terakhir kali kepada teman-temannya, Wooseok menarik lengan Jinhyuk perlahan. “Temenin aku ke taman yuk?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Taman yang dimaksud Wooseok adalah area hijau yang berada di belakang gedung galeri. Disana terdapat sebuah pohon dan berbagai tanaman hijau. Jinhyuk sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Wooseok bisa mengetahui tempat tersebut, karena pikiran dia sudah berkecamuk mendengar perkataan Wooseok sebelumnya. Wooseok terus menuntun Jinhyuk sampai mereka tiba di bawah pohon tersebut.</p><p>Wooseok mengeluarkan sebuah <em>speaker</em> dan iPod dari dalam saku jasnya. Setelah menaruh keduanya di atas meja kecil yang ada di taman itu, Wooseok kembali ke hadapan Jinhyuk. Sebuah lagu familier terdengar oleh Jinhyuk, “<em>Can't help falling in love?</em>” oleh Kina Grannis. “Kita belum melakukan <em>first dance</em> loh. <em>So, may I have this dance</em>?” Wooseok membungkuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengundang Jinhyuk untuk berdansa bersamanya.</p><p>Jinhyuk tertawa kecil. Dia menerima uluran tangan Wooseok dan membawa keduanya untuk mengalun bersama dengan iringan musik. Wooseok menenggelamkan wajahnya ke curuk leher Jinhyuk, sementara Jinhyuk juga posisikan kepalanya diatas kepala Wooseok. Tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali musik dari <em>speaker</em>. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati kehadiran masing-masing. Walaupun lagu sudah selesai, tidak ada yang melepaskan diri mereka dari dekapan hangat tersebut.</p><p>“Jinhyuk..” Wooseok yang akhirnya memotong kesunyian.</p><p>“Hm?” jawab Jinhyuk dari balik rambut Wooseok.</p><p>“Kamu bahagia ga sekarang?”</p><p>Jinhyuk menghentikan ayunan dansanya. Dia menatap mata Wooseok yang menampilkan refleksi mata Jinhyuk berbinar cerah malam ini. “Banget. Aku bahagia banget hari ini.” Jinhyuk mengecup puncak kepala Wooseok.</p><p>Wooseok mengelus jari Jinhyuk yang terpasang cincin pemberiannya. “Kalau begitu kamu harus bahagia terus ya setelah ini.”</p><p>Cahaya yang tadinya ada dalam mata Jinhyuk mulai meredup. Seolah Jinhyuk dihentakan kembali ke kenyataan yang pahit. Jinhyuk menundukkan kepalanya. “Aku gak bisa janji Wooseok. Gimana bisa aku bahagia tanpa kamu?”</p><p>“Ssst” Wooseok merangkup wajah Jinhyuk dengan tangannya, memaksa Jinhyuk untuk menatap wajah Wooseok. “Kamu pasti bisa. Jinhyuk yang aku kenal pasti bisa bangkit kembali. Aku juga akan tenang di sana kalau kamu bahagia.”</p><p>Air mata Jinhyuk sudah tidak dapat dibendung. Wooseok mengelus pipi Jinhyuk perlahan untuk menghapus air mata yang terjatuh. Wooseok menarik wajah Jinhyuk mendekat sehingga bibir mereka bertemu. Kecupan singkat namun penuh dengan perasaan yang ingin Wooseok sampaikan.</p><p>“<em>I love you.</em>”</p><p>Wooseok tersenyum tipis. “<em>I know. I love you too Jinhyuk. Very much. Sorry and thank you for everything. I’m really happy I could spend my life with you, so please find your happiness too.</em>”</p><p>Jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya tertutup dengan harapan dapat menghentikan air matanya. “<em>It would be really hard for me you know</em>.”</p><p>“<em>I know, but promise me you will try.</em>”</p><p>Jinhyuk membuka matanya dan menatap Wooseok. Ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang menangis. Wajah menangis Wooseok adalah wajah terakhir yang ingin dia lihat. Jinhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa cm.</p><p>“<em>I promise</em>.”</p><p>Adalah kata terakhir Jinhyuk sebelum dia menghapuskan jarak dia dan Wooseok. Semua emosi yang dia rasakan, disalurkan melalui ciuman ini. Bahagia. Sedih. Ketakutan. Harapan. Jinhyuk mempererat dirinya dengan Wooseok.</p><p>Suara bel yang berdentang dua belas kali dari kejauhan menunjukkan waktu sudah berganti hari. Kehangatan dalam dekapan Jinhyuk perlahan menghilang, terganti dengan dinginnya angin malam.</p><p>Setelah kehangatan itu lenyap, Jinhyuk berlutut. Air matanya tidak berhenti keluar. Dia berjanji akan mencari kebahagiaannya. Berjanji untuk bangkit.</p><p>Namun..</p><p>untuk kali ini saja,</p><p>biarlah Jinhyuk menangisi kepergian orang yang ia cintai untuk kedua kalinya.</p><p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: I got the inspiration for this story from a dream. yeah, my dream sometimes produced many prompts</p><p>I think I want to expand this universe, menurut kalian gimana? Apakah stop disini atau ada momen-momen yang ingin kalian tahu lebih?</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/annyeong_desu">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>